Alguém Especial
by Mafe Ly
Summary: U.A. As coisas acontecem por acaso? Ou será que já existe um plano traçado para nós? InuXKag Briagada Za por sempre ler minhas fics antes de eu postar


_Oiii gente!_

_Bom, estou inspirada, é a segunda fic que eu posto hoje *-* Todo esse tempo sem inspiração pra continua e agora vem um monte de idéias *-*_

_Enfim, mais uma fic de InuYasha.. Gente, já disse que eu não suporto InuXKag, mas eu insisto em escrever fic deles -.-' Mas tudo bem,vai passar. Vou escrever várias InuXkiky_

_Bom, boa leitura~_

**OoOOoOoOOoO**

**Alguém Especial**

**By Mafê Ly****

As coisas acontecem por acaso? Ou será que já existe um plano traçado para nós? Será que nós podemos mudar o destino? Ou temos que simplesmente aceitá-lo?

Higurashi Kagome acreditava no destino. Acreditava que conheceria a pessoa certa a hora certa. Foi com essa mentalidade que foi seguindo a vida. Sabia que existia alguém só para ela, e ela perceberia com um simples olhar.

Ela era uma garota muito popular no colégio, e muitos garotos queriam estar junto dela, porém dispensou todos. Sabia que nenhum daqueles era o alguém especial.

Agora não era mais uma garota. Havia se formado em Direito. Seus cabelos estavam longos e continuavam pretos sem a franja que sempre usara. Porém, ela era uma advogada que tratava de separações de casamentos, venda de apartamentos e não uma advogada que estamos acostumados a ver, no júri.

Sempre ficava triste ao ver aqueles casais se separando. Pensaram ter achado seu alguém especial pensaram que seriam felizes para sempre, mas não era isso que o destino reservava para eles.

Kagome acreditava que seu alguém especial chegaria. Não importava se ela tivesse quinze, vinte, quarenta ou até mesmo setenta anos. Ela saberia que ele viria. E assim foi levando sua vida; ano por ano, vendo suas amigas casarem, terem casa e filhos, mas ela sempre sozinha. Esperando seu alguém especial.

A data marcada no calendário. Seu aniversário. Às vezes desejava estar no colégio, para que pudesse faltar à aula esse dia. Mas não podia. Tinha que resolver os divórcios no escritório.

Levantou da cama, tomou um banho, se arrumou e entrou na cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Ainda era cedo, mas o telefone tocou na casa e ela levantou para atender.

-Alô? Higurashi Kagome falando.

-Parabéns, Ka-chan!. – disse gentilmente uma amiga advogada de Kagome

-Ah-h, obrigada Rin-chan

-Kagome, eu queria pedir um favor a você... Eu estou saindo para uma viagem de negócios, mas me esqueci que tinha que cuidar de um divórcio de um cliente meu: Inuyasha. Mas não terei tempo então vou passá-lo a você, tudo bem?

- O que?! Você acha que as pessoas trocam de advogado assim, num piscar de olhos, Rin –chan?! Tem que ser alguém que elas confiam!- ela disse já desesperada.

-Ah, relaxa, Ka-chan. Você consegue, já avisei a ele que você é de confiança. Agora eu tenho que desligar, vou para o aeroporto. Tchau, Kagome!- e então ela desliga o telefone

Kagome coloca o telefone no gancho e começa a falar sozinha.

-Ela é louca por acaso?! Passa o cliente pra mim sem mais nem menos! Como se fosse a ficha de um paciente no hospital! - ela parou pra respirar - É melhor ir logo trabalhar - e saiu, sem comer nada afinal.

Depois que chegou ao escritório e todos a cumprimentaram, não demorou muito para que o casal que Rin havia comentado no telefone mais cedo chegasse. Era uma mulher alta, com cabelos negros até o quadril, com um corpo definido e olhos bem escuros. O homem era quase o contrário. Por mais estranho que parecesse, ele possuía cabelos prateados até a cintura e olhos amarelos como ouro. E era incrivelmente bonito.

Kagome olhou para o homem, que a olhou de volta, e sentiu uma corrente de energia percorrer-lhe o corpo. Então era ele. A sua pessoa especial. Aquele que ela esperou por trinta e seis anos. Ele estava lá, na sua frente.

O casal e os dois advogados entraram na sala e resolveram as coisas da forma mais civilizada possível. Só ouviu-se o barulho de saltos, uma porta batendo e um advogado correndo atrás de sua cliente.

Kagome continuava na sala, terminando de arrumar alguns papéis. Seu novo 'cliente' estava lá também.

-Parece que... Eu já te conheço - ele comentou- É uma sensação estranha.

-Você pode me conhecer de outra vida.

-É, quem sabe - fez um tempo de silêncio- Hey, posso te pagar um café?

-Ah-h, cl-claro!- ela disse um pouco envergonhada. Será que ele também sentia que ela era o alguém especial dele?

Os dois saíram em direção ao café que havia ali perto. Sentaram e pediram o que iam tomar. Não demorou muito para o garçom voltar com um café e um chocolate quente para a advogada.

-Você não está abalado?- ele a encarou com a pergunta - Quero dizer... Você está passando por um divórcio, e me convida para tomar um café?

-Tá tudo bem...Eu sabia que ela não era a pessoa especial que eu procurava.

-Pessoa especial? –ela se fez de desentendida. Precisava saber se aquilo significava pra ele, o mesmo que significava pra ela.

-É...Pode parecer loucura, mas... Eu acredito que existe alguém especial para mim, e não importa quando, eu vou encontrá-lo. Quando eu casei com a Kikyou, eu sabia que ela não era esse alguém. Mas eu quis acreditar que ela era.

- Como você sabe que encontrou essa pessoa especial?

-Eu senti... O mesmo que você sentiu antes de entrar na sala.

Ela ficou incrédula. Então era isso, sua dúvida acabara. Era ele, a pessoa especial que tanto esperou. Era ele que amaria pelo resto da vida.

Foram se aproximando lentamente um do ouro até que seus lábios se tocassem levemente. Aquele era o beijo que iniciaria a vida daquelas duas pessoas. Poderia chamar isso de 'almas gêmeas'?

Separaram-se.

-Você não acha... Que tudo isso acontece rápido demais?

-É assim que é para ser. Depois de todo esse tempo esperando, você sente que **é** esse alguém que você tanto esperou. Você tem certeza. Não tem mais nenhuma dúvida. Então, tudo bem em não ir tão devagar.

Ela sorriu com aquelas palavras. Saíram do café e se separaram. Ela voltou para o escritório e ele, para casa. Combinaram de se encontrar no dia seguinte.

Kagome chegou em casa. Estava muito feliz. Finalmente, depois de todos esses anos, ele aparecera. Só podia ser obra do destino. A advogada dele ser amiga dela e ter uma viagem; além do mais, no dia em que ele resolveria as coisas do divórcio.

-'Finalmente, poderei estar com você'- ela pensou e foi se deitar.

Acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Arrumou-se e foi trabalhar. Estava ansiosa. Combinara de se encontrar com ele as 13h20 no restaurante perto do escritório. Saiu do escritório às pressas às 13h.

Seus sentimentos estavam à flor da pele, não prestou atenção por onde andava, não prestou atenção no sinal vermelho. Só conseguiu ouvir alguém gritando:

- Cuidado moça!

Mas era tarde. Ela estava estirada no chão. O motorista saindo do carro para ver se a situação era muito séria. Claro que era! A mulher fora atropelada. Uma multidão juntou-se em volta dela, tentando fazer de tudo para que o pior não acontecesse.

Foi impossível. Pouco tempo depois, a moça começou a fechar os olhos, por onde lágrimas escorriam. Este foi seu último pensamento. O mais feliz que pode ter:

-'Eu o encontrei. Depois de tantos anos. E agora, no dia seguinte, eu vou embora desse mundo. Vou deixar essa vida. Vou deixá-lo para trás. Mas eu sei que, em outra vida, na próxima vida, eu irei encontrá-lo de novo. Espero que antes do que desta vez. Assim, poderei ficar junto dele para sempre. Do meu alguém especial'

Foi com esse pensamento que ela fechou os olhos e dormiu. Esperando a próxima vez que acordaria e encontraria seu alguém especial.

**Fim**

**OoOooOoOOoOooo**

_Voltei de novo gente XD_

_Então, NÃO me perguntem porque eu matei ela, se não vou filosofar por um bom tempo, nee Zaa-chan? ^~ Então não perguntem -.-_

_Eu não gosto dela e é isso, ela morreu. Pronto, uma explicação simples. Não me matem pelo meu gosto ;D_

_Reviews a vontade ^^_

_Bjos*_

_Mafê Ly**_


End file.
